The audio, video, navigation (AVN) system of a vehicle verifies the real-time location of a vehicle and provides a driver with various pieces of information based on the verified location.
With the development of technology, information of a vehicle has been recently shared with an electronic device by providing the information of the vehicle through communication between the vehicle and the electronic device.
However, settings may be initialized in the system when the ignition of the vehicle is turned off, and thus, a user needs to set the vehicle when the vehicle restarts.
Accordingly, the user convenience may be deteriorated, and the continuity of shared information may not be maintained.